Alucard
Alucard is the main protagonist of the manga and anime series Hellsing by Hirata Kouta. He is voiced by Nakata Jouji in Japan and Crispin Freeman in English Character Overview Alucard is an extremely powerful vampire and the Hellsing Organization's greatest weapon and achievement of science and sorcery. Awakened by the blood of a desperate Integra Hellsing who was to inherit her father's legacy, he willingly serves his new master with undying loyalty and respect out of her iron-clad will. Having bitten the unwary police girl, Seras Victoria as his vassal and with his old friend in battle, Walter C. Dornes, Alucard is far more than a match against the Neo-Nazi organization Millennium. Appearance Alucard's forms are as myriad as he is timeless. In modern day, Alucard appears as a tall male adult with pale skin and shoulder length black hair whose length increases and becomes more wild and lively as he uses his powers. Perhaps his most striking features are his bright red-orange eyes and wide grin which he usually wears and are the most prominent amongst his visage when shadowed. His clothing consists of a long two-tailed red-colored coat over a black jacket, white shirt and bow, finished off by matching pants and knee-length boots. The appearance is completed by a pair of white gloves which bear a pentagram on the back. At times, he seen wearing a pair of orange shades. Personality At first glance, Alucard appears to be a very intimidating figure with an unquenchable thirst for mayhem and bloodshed. He revels in toying with his enemies, letting them use their strongest attacks to give them hope as if to appear they're winning, regenerating moments later to crush them mentally and then destroy them utterly. In spite of this nature, Alucard is not misanthropic as most of his kind may be. He greatly respects Integra due to her undying spirit and bravery in the most dire of situations. He also harbors a growing connection to his underling, Seras, referring to her as "police girl" to tease her, up until the point where she finally embraces her vampiric identity and refers to her by name instead. He also shows great respect towards Alexander Anderson who he considers his rival as he is able to stare into the face of death and still stand completely devoted to his mission with unwavering fortitude. Perhaps complex of all is his desire to one day be slain by a man, not wanting to lose to those he considers dogs (weak-willed individuals who blindly follow orders) or monsters (those who are willing to throw everything away, including their own humanity and dignity in order to win). This desire of his consumed him so much that he even shed real tears when Alexander revealed to him Helen's Nail and attempted to use it to turn himself into a monster in order to defeat him, rather than remain human. Special Abilities Alucard possesses the basic slime abilities of shapeshifting, liquefying and density control. Alucard's powers far outweigh that of any particular vampire to date. Being a vampire, Alucard possesses the commonly associated abilities of being able revitalize himself by drinking the blood of mortals, regenerate from the most excessive of wounds and change his form however he sees fit. Because Alucard is not particularly concerned with his form, he can potentially appear as anyone or anything, even so far as to transform into a little girl. He also has a resistance to sunlight, walking in broad daylight without any proficient cover to his person. In battle, he is a puzzling and frightening opponent, using a combination of science and sorcery. At long range against particularly powerful opponents, he wields in his right hand, the .454 Casull, a long-barrel handgun for particularly agile opponents. Due to its unwieldy size, only someone of Alucard's caliber and power could hope to possibly wield it. Its power is so great that it can easily blow holes through most creatures or even amputate them, especially vampires. In his left is a larger, more powerful black-colored handgun called the Jackal, which utilizes special blessed mercury, explosive tipped rounds, allowing Alucard to inflict some serious, if not - fatal wounds into an opponent - or obliterate them outright, and was especially made for genetically altered beings such as the case of Alexander when it canceled out his regenerator powers. When not using his guns, Alucard possesses phenomenal powers, both physically and magically. While he possesses natural superstrength, his greatest strength lies in his powers. In addition to shapeshifting, Alucard can turn partially or fully into a shapeless form composed of red and black "shadow matter", eyes usually appearing amidst his form. The true extent of his powers are normally limited on purpose but he can unlock these levels of release by permissive means through "Control Restriction" levels. The lower the level, the higher his power increases. In his Level 1 state, he loses his coat and adorns a black bodysuit, and he is able to take his shapeless form to frightening levels, summoning hellhounds from his mass to devastate and consume his enemies. Once all levels are released, he assume his true form: Count Dracula. In this form, Alucard first releases all of the various familiars he's accumulated throughout the centuries through his own shadow matter (now showing the consistency of goo), including his own Wallachian army. Though the real extent of his actual powers have not been shown in this form, he wields a long sword and utilizes powerful overhead strikes. Synopsis Trivia Category:Characters Category:Anime characters Category: Manga characters